1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rain shielding device, and more particularly to a rain shielding device mounted between an automobile vehicle body and a side swing door, which unfolds when the vehicle door opens and automatically folds when the vehicle door is closed.
2. Related Art
The automobile technology is changing rapidly, and the advanced and safe active or passive safety protection technology is always a great concern in the automobile design. With the changing of lifestyle, automobiles are not only the tools for transportation, but can also be regarded as a second home. Thus, besides the safety and performance, the conformability and convenience are main issues that consumers take into account.
Most automobiles in mass production are not equipped with the rain shielding device. When getting off the automobile in rain day, passengers always expand umbrellas quickly after opening the door but still get wet. A rain shelter for an automobile is received in an accommodation box, and is pulled out horizontally above the upper edge of the vehicle door when the door opens. Published U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,766 entitled “Protector for automobiles”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,856 entitled “Rain shield canopy for use with an automobile” disclose the similar technology. Furthermore, a rain shielding device for use in getting on/off an automobile, which adopts a complicated gear mechanism and other mechanisms to extend the rain shelter.
Although the solution is set forth to solve the problem of getting wet when getting on/off the automobile in rain day, but the aforementioned prior art cannot provide a special and comfort head space. The rain shielding pulled out along the upper edge of the vehicle door is too low, which negatively influences the convenience in extending the umbrella. Also, the aforementioned prior art has a complicated configuration and is not easy to produce.